The games they play
by Kilerya
Summary: PWP in which Natsume enjoys making Kanzaki wait just a bit too much ...


**Author's note : the part until the linebreak was inspired by this ** www . y-gallery view/ 934875/** (remove the spaces) pic by the awesome Skypeach and the rest kinda got away from me... also big thanks to o0Kairi0o for the beta :3 **

**it's pretty much PWP, no real warnings apart from that... hope you like it !**

* * *

"Nah-ah you don't get to touch yourself!"

Kanzaki groaned desperately when his lover caught his wrist tightly and dragged his hand away from his aching need. He didn't know how long ago they started this little game, could be minutes, hours maybe. The sensations were getting maddening. And Natsume just wouldn't let him find release.

For a minute -or was it just a second?-, Natsume fell silent leaving only Kanzaki's cries and moans to break the silence along with the quiet buzzing sound of the vibrating toy lodged deep inside the blond and yet, Kanzaki could have sworn he could _hear_ the smugness coming from his lover in waves. The bastard was enjoying this. Kanzaki wriggled slightly trying to lessen the feelings but it only pushed the toy deeper still against _that_ spot inside him tearing yet another broken cry from his throat.

Natsume chuckled, still holding onto Kanzaki's wrist he laid closer to the blond to whisper in his ear "You're so cute like this, all _blushing_ and_ panting _and oh-so-embarrassed by how much this_ turns you on_..." Kanzaki could feel himself heat up even more at the words "Makes me want to fuck you through the mattress"

_Too much, it's too fucking much_. Distantly aware of lips brushing against his ear and neck Kanzaki tried to tune out the dirty talk as best as he could. 'As best as he could' ,it turned out, wasn't very efficient. He could still hear the sultry voice whispering dark promises of pleasure; the tell-tale heat pooling in his stomach made itself known more pressingly than before. He shivered, desperately clinging to the last straws of his self-control.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he _had_ to get off somehow.

The hand that Natsume wasn't using to keep Kanzaki's wrist in place started tracing patterns on the heated skin of his hips. It was so _close_ to where he wanted it Kanzaki could feel tears of frustration well up in his eyes. How humiliating...

The hand picked up the pace, scratching lightly at the soft skin as Natsume's whispers only got dirtier and dirtier. Sensing his orgasm coming closer and closer Kanzaki snapped his eyes shut and bit hard on his shirt to muffle the sounds he kept making. In the end he didn't even need to be touched.

Panting even more he opened his eyes when the incessant flow of lewd talk stopped and his cheeks took a bright red color at the knowing smirk on his lover's face.

"My, my, what a mess you made... don't remember telling you you could come though" Blinking, Kanzaki tried to understand what he was talking about, somewhere in his post-climax haze he remembered something about the game they played but really he couldn't mean... "I'm going to have to punish you~ "

Kanzaki would never admit to the mousy squeak that left him at the predatory look on his lover's face.

Natsume watched Kanzaki tense up at his words and chuckled at the deer in the headlights expression on his face. Letting go of the blond's wrist he reached down to switch off the toy still buzzing inside Kanzaki, making him sigh in relief, and with his other hand Natsume grabbed Kanzaki's neck and brought him closer to smash their lips together. The kiss was nothing short of possessive but Natsume could feel Kanzaki relax into it anyway; that, of course, might have more to do with a welcome lack of vibration in sensitive places than mad kissing skills but the result was just as pleasant nonetheless.

"Hmm what should I do with you now I wonder..." Natsume's smile widened as the slightly troubled look came right back on Kanzaki's face. He had no doubt that Kanzaki wanted nothing more than curse up a storm and find a way out of his 'punishment' -was it really punishment if they both enjoyed it ?- but wouldn't because it wasn't something that the rules allowed. It always amazed him that someone usually so frenzied could get tamed so easily behind closed doors, and all because he agreed to play a game. Foolish really and yet oh so _entertaining_ under the right circumstances. Deciding to let his lover stew a little Natsume pretended to think for a bit; he had always enjoyed the reactions he could get from Kanzaki whether it was getting him riled up for a fight or writhing and moaning between the sheets.

It didn't take long for Kanzaki to start wriggling nervously again, hands twitching and obviously barely resisting the urge to get the toy out and away from him. Well, if that's what he wanted Natsume didn't see why he shouldn't let him take care of that himself, with a little twist of course. "Roll over, hands and knees" While Kanzaki got into position with a little difficulty, Natsume ran his hand slowly down his lover's spine stopping here and there to scratch lightly at a sensitive spot to watch the blond falter slightly before letting his hand hover just above the base of the toy.

"Should get this thing out if we want to get to the good stuff don't you think ?"Natsume grabbed the toy and tugged lightly getting less than a quarter of it out before stopping.

He smiled easily at the wary look Kanzaki was shooting his way and leaned to whisper in the blond's ear.

"How about you get it out yourself while I get more comfortable ?" Eyes not leaving Kanzaki for a second, Natsume got up from the bed and lazily started to take off his clothes "and remember you don't get to touch yourself." Confusion flooded Kanzaki's features before he choked on a gasp and the embarrassed flush came back to take its rightful place on his face.

Having stripped down to his underwear Natsume threw his clothes in a corner of the room barely sparing a glance to where they landed. He focused all of his attention to his much more interesting, shivering mess of a lover trying to mask his moans and embarrassment in a pillow, well that just wouldn't_ do_. Natsume kneeled on the bed next to Kanzaki and tugged lightly at blond hair not quite hard enough to hurt but Kanzaki got the message and raised his head, sneering as best as he could with the deep flush on his cheeks but the glazed over eyes dulled the effect by a great deal. "No hiding."

Natsume let his gaze wander down Kanzaki's body and up again to settle on the blond's face, the toy was almost out and he didn't want to miss all the cute expressions to come. The sneer had disappeared almost as quickly as it had come and left place to the most adorable and seductive one so far. Eyes half closed and still flushing a deep red Kanzaki panted through slightly parted lips that just begged to kissed, the low light shining off his numerous piercings only made it all the more enticing. When the toy finally hit the bed, Kanzaki's whole body seemed to relax in a second and he had to lean onto Natsume to stay upright.

Leaving him a few moments to recuperate Natsume slowly ran his hands on the sweaty skin, mapping once again a body he already knew by heart down to the smallest detail. While he stroked lazy patterns following hard muscles one moment and fading scars the next, his own body decided to let him know that he too had urges to take care of. Natsume grabbed the lube and settled behind his lover. He slicked himself up before leaning over Kanzaki placing a hand beside where he had rested his head on his crossed arms while he wrapped his other arm around his waist. A soft kiss between his shoulder blades was his only warning before Natsume pushed into his body.

It was difficult for Natsume to resist the temptation to take his lover hard and fast right then but the small wince he noticed as soon as he slid as far as he could in the still surprisingly tight heat made him pause. So maybe his idea of foreplay had gone a bit too far if Kanzaki was left so sensitive down there...he'd have to be more careful next time. Drawing back a bit Natsume tried to set a slow rhythm to his thrusts and felt more than he saw Kanzaki tense but, since the blond didn't complain, he kept going.

For all that Natsume tried to hold back it didn't take long for him to snap and pick up the pace. It was simply too much. All this time he'd spent watching Kanzaki writhe and moan on the bed had been probably just as trying on him as it had been on his lover. He might have been better at hiding it but he'd wanted nothing more than follow through with all those things he'd said he wanted to do right then and there. Now that Natsume finally had the blond under him though, that he could touch him like he wanted to and feel the heat from his flesh, his self-control flew right out the window. And all the sounds he pulled from his lover now only spurred him to go faster and thrust harder into the warm body beneath him. Every moan was more satisfying to hear and even the occasional whimpers caused by a particularly sharp thrust were oddly enticing.

Any other day Natsume would have taken his time and made a point to have his lover enjoy it as much as he did, but with Kanzaki too out of it to really appreciate another go though, Natsume focused on getting himself off as quickly as possible, just like the horny teenager he liked to pretend he wasn't. Some far away part of his mind that had yet to go haywire on the sounds and sights and smells around him hoped that Kanzaki really _was_ too far gone to notice the short performance; if he remembered anything in the morning there was no doubt that the blond would be awfully smug about his own endurance. Considering how long he'd hold out earlier the boast wouldn't even be that much of a stretch.

Natsume kissed his way up Kanzaki's neck, his earlier dirty whispers turning into sweet nothings along the way. He'd always been a talker in bed, babbling all the more the closer he came to reaching completion, this time wouldn't be any different. When the torrent of sensations finally got the better of him -all too soon and yet it felt like a small eternity had passed- Natsume bit down on the exposed shoulder to muffle his shout.

Head swimming through the afterglow it took Natsume a few moments to realise the thing he felt jabbing him in the ribs was an elbow and that all his weight now rested on Kanzaki, it was a small wonder they were still somewhat upright really. Another jab, harder than the previous ones, pulled him from his thoughts; right, he probably wasn't getting any lighter. Straightening up he dropped an apologetic kiss on Kanzaki's neck before sliding off completely, making them both groan at the loss.

By the time Natsume came back with a warm damp cloth, Kanzaki had turned over to lay on his back taking up most of the bed. He did a lazy yet thorough job of cleaning up the sleepy blond before throwing the soiled cloth away. Content, Natsume sighed happily and slid under the cover with his lover.

"You're fucking weird I hope you know that"

The rough voice surprised him, it shouldn't have though the game _was _over after all.

"I'm pretty you enjoyed it though"

His answer only made Kanzaki snort. "So? that doesn't mean you're _not _weird" Rolling his eyes, Natsume didn't bother to answer _it just means you're as 'weird' as I am_. He was too used to Kanzaki's antics to really take offense anymore, especially when the blond nestled himself in his arms with his head tucked neatly under Natsume's chin.

Waiting until his lover's breathing slowed, Natsume softly caressed Kanzaki's back and sides. He only spoke again when he was almost sure that the blond had fallen asleep "Let's play again tomorrow".

Feeling quite sleepy himself, Natsume still chuckled as he heard Kanzaki mumble something against his skin that could have been anything from a 'yeah whatever' to a number of profanities.


End file.
